Magnetic Resonance (MR) elastography depicts the relative stiffness of tissues by imaging the shear wave propagation generated by an external wave driver. The produced waveform is synchronized to a motion encoding gradient in the MR imaging sequence to encode tissue displacement as phase in the reconstructed images. The elastography technique has much clinical application including, for example, diagnosing various diseases of the liver. The MR imaging sequence used for liver MR Elastography is typically a gradient recalled echo sequence, which produces high quality images. However, this type of acquisition procedure is long and can only be acquired as a single slice during a twenty second breath-hold acquisition. The acquisition has to be repeated to acquire other slices on different positions of the liver. As a result, this procedure is time consuming and uncomfortable for the patient. Accordingly, it is desired to reduce the overall time required to perform MR Elastography acquisitions, without affecting the quality of the acquired images.